1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a document folder, more particularly to a document folder which has a clamp to clamp the documents, papers, etc. that are received in the document folder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a document folder includes an upper sheet, a lower sheet and a folding portion which interconnects the upper and lower sheets. A generally C-shaped clamp has an upper clamping plate, a lower clamping plate and a curved portion which interconnects the upper and lower clamping plates. The free edges of the upper and lower clamping plates, which are opposed to the curved portion, clamp cooperatively the document folder adjacent to the folding portion of the document folder in order to hold securely the documents, papers, etc., which are received in the document folder. The upper clamping plate of the C-shaped member has a rectangular hole formed therein. The upper sheet of the document folder has an erected hook member integrally formed therewith and that is provided adjacent to the folding portion of the document folder. The hook member hooks into the rectangular hole of the C-shaped clamp so as to position the C-shaped clamp on the document folder. Thus, the C-shaped clamp can slide on the document in order to clamp or release the documents in the document folder. This type of document folder is convenient for holding documents, papers) etc. However, the manufacture of the hook member of the document folder is difficult and troublesome, thereby increasing the manufacturing time to increase correspondingly the manufacturing costs of the document folder.